Astral World
by Yeliah Drahcoub
Summary: Thor dark world told from a different point of view and later moves into something more. i suck at summaries. DX storyline kind of similar to E7AO and Darcy is a coralian!
1. Chapter 1

**The following is a non profit fan based story, Thor dark world belongs to Marvel Eureka 7 belongs to Bones entertainment** **please support the official release.**

**I gain no profit from this nor do I own anything other then OCs and whatever sprouts from my imagination. Thanks for reading!**

BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! Darcy let a tired groan as she looked up at the monitoring equipment thingy that Jane told her to keep an eye on them incase an energy spike like last time happened.

she was going to hire intern to do this for her but Devin her 6 year old son got jealous of all the people coming to talk her, he totally man checked this one guy named Ian for staring at her chest during their interview.

When she gazed at the screen with a bored expression before looking down at the record book containing the readings from two years ago and almost choked on her own spit she looked at screen then back to the book she did this a few times to double check before slamming the book down and grabbing toaster looking thing and the handheld energy reader before walking into the living room.

"Devin grab you're coat and shoes we're going to get Aunty Jane, oh but first let me help put your contact lenses in." a little boy with black hair and pink red ringed eyes looked up at her and grimaced.

"I hate those stupid Green lenses and I hate dying my hair too." Darcy frowned as she applied the sea green lenses to his eyes she agreed with everything he said but, what are they gonna do? Prance around with their pink eyes, purple hair and giant LFOs screaming 'hey check it out we're not human hell we're not even from this time or world for that matter call the feds!'

"just go put your coat on sweetie…" Darcy turned to walk out the door and waited for her son to get ready while she packed the car as Devin walked up with their Archetypes larva's Echo and Helios the two of which jumped into the car.

"Uh, mom I saw Gramps on-"

"No time Devin you can call Erik later!" Darcy said as Devon climbed into the backseat and strapped in while he sputtered about Stonehenge and naked people as they drove off to get Jane.

Time skip

Darcy and Jane came running out of the restaurant talking about the energy readings and where they were centered Jane then took immediate notice of Devin and gave her godson a welcoming smile before turning her attention to the Archetypes while not trying to think of Darcy's erratic driving.

Jane gave the larva a wary looked the first time she met Echo and Helios she thought they were toys until she saw Helios playing hide and seek with Devin like the movies she let out a shriek and fainted when she came to Erik explained the situation and what Darcy ,her son and the larva were.

Of coarse she was shocked and angry for being left in the dark but that anger soon turned to curiosity and fascination that beings from another place and time were living and working with her and that they came from the Scub coral well that's what Darcy and Erik called it SHIELD and other scientist called it Tunguska stone after the original scub burst back in 1908.

Jane's thoughts and memories were cut short when Darcy stopped the car in front of an abandoned warehouse they got out of the car with Darcy holding the D.R. detector or the toaster thingy as she called it they started to search the warehouse for the source of the energy spike when they ran into threes kids.

"what are you doing here?" Jane asked as the kids shifted nervously she frowned then turned to Devin maybe another kid would reassure them that they weren't in trouble?

"it's okay we tell anyone you were here my mom and aunt just wanna now if you seen anything weird." he said as shifted Helios from his arms to his shoulders causing the other kids to stare in awe at his friend.

"we only found it." the older boy said as they followed the kids who would ask Darcy and Devin questions every five seconds about where Echo and Helios came from before the older boy stopped in front of a truck he bent down and lightly pushed the bottom of it causing it to float Darcy, Jane and Devin watched in awe before the girl grabbed Devin's arm.

"that's not all, com on!" the kids ran up the stairs with the two adults following close behind and the stopped at the top of the younger but slightly older then Devin boy picked up a bottle a threw it over the railing everyone watched as the bottle disappeared then reappeared just above where it dropped and repeated this cycle.

"Wow it's just like Portal!" Devin exclaimed as he picked up a can and threw it only to look on bemused as everyone else.

"nothing happened." Darcy said as she Echo who was sitting on the railing looked over the edge curiously then looked at the kids "some times they don't come back.' one of them explained suddenly a pair of keys went flying through the air and disappeared and didn't come back "Devin…sweetie were those mommy's car keys?" Devin eyes slowly widened at the realization of what he had done he gave his mom a coy smile while mentally saying _uh-oh_ before turning to older boy next to him "quick give her your shoe!."

This went for a good half-hour before Helios notice someone missing "Hoo-ku! Hoo-ku!" he tapped Devin on the head "Huh?…what's wrong Heli?" that got everyone's attention Helios started chirping again causing Devin to look around warily "Hey…mom where's aunty Jane?" Darcy face contorted to a panicked expression before she realized that Jane never returned from searching the rest of the warehouse within minutes she and the rest of the of the kids search the warehouse for a good hour or so before coming up empty handed.

"You three go home we're calling the cops!" Darcy said as she tried to steady her shaking hand to call the police as Devin watched his mum sadly while he held Helios and Echo sat on his head the three kids apologized before running home.

Time Skip

**To be continued **


	2. Chapter 2

**The following is a non profit fan based story, Thor dark world belongs to Marvel Eureka 7 belongs to Bones entertainment** **please support the official release.**

**I gain no profit from this nor do I own anything other then OCs and whatever sprouts from my imagination. Thanks for reading!**

Devin sat in his mother's car waiting for her and the officers interview to end when he saw a familiar face run out of the warehouse "Aunty Jane!" he yelled getting Darcy and the police officers attention Devin ran up to Jane and threw his arms around her waist crying into her hip which caused Jane to start awkwardly patting his back and head while yelling at Darcy for call the cops and possibly getting SHIELD's attention.

"Jane you were gone for five hours…" Darcy explained as Devin let go of his god mom and went over to his mom and held her hand just as it started to rain like Niagara falls had been shoved into a bucket and dumped on them Devin felt his mothers hand squeeze his, he looked up from sniffling and noticed his moms and aunts shocked looks he followed their gazes and saw the biggest man he's ever seen before has he on steroids or… "I-is that Thor?" Darcy gaped and slowly nodded to her sons question.

"hey is this you?" Darcy asked Thor as she tried to shield herself and Devin in from the rain Thor glanced up the a the sky making the rain stop "oh Jane they want to talk to you." Darcy pointed to the police officer who was waiting for her info to her whereabouts in the last five hours and something else.

"sooo how ya been…how's space?" Darcy asked awkwardly trying to start a conversation with Thor who looked at her curiously and seemed oblivious to Devin who was hiding shyly behind his mom. "space is…fine." Thor said as he stared at Echo who was sitting on Darcy's head oddly "I'm sorry lady Darcy what is that creat-" he was cut of when a large energy burst knocked them of their feet.

Devin was suddenly handed Echo and watched as his mother and Thor went to Jane's aide he gasped and hid behind one of the shipping containers as the cops drew their guns on his aunt and started yelling about her being dangerous Devin watched as Thor's eyes darkened.

"So am I" Thor said as he grabbed Jane and told her to hang on as a giant beam of light took the away Darcy and Devin walked into the center on the scorch mark left in the pavement and looked up at the sky in shock "holy horse hockey" Devin said as the officers approached them only to have his step in "you realize that was Thor, right?" Devin almost laughed as the cops scrambled for their cars one stopped whirled around and threw a small notebook at his mom "if he comes back can you get me his autograph? M'address is in there." before following his partner the cars.

A couple hours later after Darcy borrowed Devin's back up key to the apartment the mother and son took a much needed shower and changed into some dry clothes Darcy started making phone calls to Erik and Jane while Devin was sitting on the couch eating some spring rolls when the news report from earlier in the day turned back on causing him to choke he took a big drink of his ice tea while pointing frantically at the screen he let out a huge sigh and breathed in.

"MOM! MOM! MOM!?"

"WHAT? WHAT? WHAT?!" Darcy shrieked back feeling like her heart just jumped out chest she finally looked at the screen "oh Crackerjacks…" she muttered as she watched Erik run around the screen in his birthday suit "is Gramps mad mom?" Devin asked not taking his eyes off the screen.

"we're all mad here. I'm mad. You're mad…now get your coat" Darcy said as she called the taxi hotline to drop them off at the hospital which she called posing as Erik's daughter.

Time Skip

"mommy I want my Grandpa!" Devin mock whined casing the staff to look at him sympathetically as the woman behind the desk handed Darcy some papers to sign "Don't worry baby you'll see grandpa again." Darcy played along as she signed everything they turned to the doors in time to see Erik being escorted out by a doctor

"Hey Gramps." Devin said slowly to Erik who looked at him and his mom a little confused "It's us Darcy and Devin …do you recognize us?" Darcy asked Erik's confusion soon turned to relief as he took the two of them in his arms "yeah we missed you too ..,can you let go now?" Erik let as the lady behind the desk handed him a large bag of meds and his equipment which he handed to Darcy.

"so what's with this whole naked business? Darcy asked then clumsily bumped one of the spiky pole things against the wall causing it to beep "I had a god in my how's that for an excuse my Coralian friends?" both Darcy and Devin glanced at each other then shrugged when they got outside Erik stopped suddenly causing Devin and Darcy to bump into him, Devin rubbed his nose then looked up at his foster grandfather "what is it?"

Three of them watched as a large flock of birds flew by then disappeared causing them all look around suddenly the birds reappeared under them flying back up to the sky causing Erik to smile "we almost get Hitchcock'ed by a bunch of bird and you're smiling, did we miss the joke here?" Darcy asked as she gestured to Devin to reach into her purse and grab her phone so she can call a taxi.

"Sorry." Erik threw his meds into the garbage "it's just comforting knowing the worlds madder then you."

Time skip

Thor led Jane and Loki to a cave still morning Fandral for his sacrifice he held Jane's hand and apologized for everything that happened he then heard Loki hiss in pain and turned to his injured brother Thor reached out to help but Loki pushed him "something like this won't kill me." Thor smiled sadly "I will tell Odin of what happened here today." Loki glared at Thor at the mention of Odin "I didn't do it for him." they stared at each other before sound of midgardian music interrupted them they looked at Jane who stared back them befuddled Thor shrugged "It's not us."

Jane answered her cell phone told someone named Richard to stay on the line as she looked around the cave which had lot of shoes and garbage in it before finding a set of keys as they followed her very confused at what was happening next thing they were on midgard Jane pressed a button on her keys unlocking a ratty red vehicle which the three of the got in and drove off to the apartments.

Skip

As Jane unlocked the door to the apartment the smell of apples greeted them as she walked in with Thor following inside Loki stayed by the door and watched in amusement as Thor hung his hammer on a hook "Is your brother here?"

Loki smirked and stepped into the room "hello Erik." he almost felt like laughing when he watched the color drain from the older mortal face "Pardon me I have to change my pants." he sprinted from the room it was then they noticed he was wearing underpants causing both Loki and Thor grimaced they then heard a childs voice their disgust.

they looked to the dinner table and saw a black haired green eyed boy with two odd creatures sitting on the table grimacing at with a plate of some midgardian pastry which would explain the apple scent suddenly another midgardian bust into the room "I got pop tarts…holy crap Loki is here."

Loki felt the world stop as he stared at the new face she looked like that ghost that followed him around New York…Sigyn? right that was her name before she disappeared she said something about meeting her for real very soon maybe this is what she meant but there was something deferent about her the eyes were off and because of the bandana he couldn't see if the gem was on her head but he could see a faint glow under it.

"I-is he ok?" Darcy asked as she watch Loki tense up and stare at her Erik walked into the room fully dressed thankfully and broke Loki's fixation on Darcy who shrugged their little staring contest off as Erik explained the plan he had came up with the help of past research pinpointed that the next convergence would happen in Greenwich Erik and Jane worked on calibrating a machine that would control the portals while Loki and Darcy set up poles that would help the device work.

Later while Jane took a quick break to shower and change Loki and Thor sat on the couch watching a show called Doctor who with the child who introduced himself as Devin Lewis he also introduced his odd pets Helios and Echo "Hey buddy it's about time for you to go to bed." Devin looked up at his what they assumed sister with tired eyes and reach out telling her pick him up Darcy picked up Devin a carried him to their shared bed room with Helios following close behind them.

Darcy carefully removed Devin's contact lenses put them in their case before reaching over and tucking her son in as Helios crawled into bed next to him and fell to sleep almost instantly Darcy smiled and slowly tip toe out of the room she walked back to the living and noticed Echo, Jane and Erik staring she put her finger to her lips causing them to nod in acknowledgement she then turned to face Loki and a grinning Thor "a fine older sister you are lady Darcy! I'm sure young Devin will grow well with your guidance!" thunder god whispered loudly causing Darcy to look at him surprised .

"the two of you didn't tell them?…Devin didn't tell either of you" She questioned everyone causing Jane and Erik took look away embarrassed while the two gods stared at her confused "Devin's not my brother or my cousin or my nephew…he's my son." that confession caused Loki to stare at her in shock while Thor sputtered looked at Jane for an explanation "then that means you are married?' Loki asked feeling jealous for some reason and also confused and it seemed Thor was just as confused as he was as far as they could see there was no indication that there was a husband in the picture or any man for that matter.

Silence suddenly filled the room as shock, offence, annoyance and then finally heartache showed in Darcy's eyes before smiling sadly "No I'm not Jason…Devin's father sacrificed himself to save me when I was still pregnant, neither of us would be alive if he hadn't sent us here."

"Sent you here?" Loki interrupted her Darcy's eyes widen in shock at the realization of what she said then swallowed "look it's difficult I'm from this world but at the same time I'm not, It's just difficult to explain… let's jus focus on the problems before moving on to mine shall we?"

**To be continued**


End file.
